1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method and a package structure, in particular with respect to a method of manufacturing package component for light emitting diode and a package structure thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
When facing the global energy shortage, high oil price and electricity bill, and to respond to the government's policies of energy conservation and saving energy and reducing carbon emission, power-saving lighting technology has become the mainstream, and many technique developers are engaging in developing replacement for the conventional illumination source, as well as the substitute for low power consumption. Wherein, the lighting technology of light emitting diode (LED) has become the developing product of the greatest potential in substitute illumination source.
LED has advantages of smaller volume, longer service life and lower power consumption and so on; therefore, it is commonly applied to the indicator and display of 3C products. As a result, for the sake of promoting the competitiveness of the marketing, the related industries of LED are keen on to boost the production yield rate and reduce the manufacturing cost so as to enhance the advantage themselves.
When performing the LED package manufacturing process, it usually uses methods of spraying or dispensing to directly dispose the package material to each LED, and a curing process is subsequently used to cure the package material to form the package layer so as to accomplish the conventional LED package structure. However, in steps of each spraying or dispensing, as the uncured package material is often in liquid state or gel state, the amount of the package material on the LED and the cured shape and thickness are normally not consistent with each other, it is easy to cause quality of the obtained package structure of LED not the same such that the brightness or chrominance thereof are affected. Furthermore, as LED is of directional light type, the luminous intensities of positive direction light and side direction light are different; when fluorescent substances are doped inside the package material, it is unable to make changes of the package material according to each luminous intensities of light direction (i.e. thickness), causing the problem of uneven light color of light emission and great difference of light color distribution. Consequently, as far as those industries which need to make mass production of LED package structure are concerned, it is indeed an obstacle at present.